


Never Ever Ever Ever

by Libitina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are never ever ever ever getting back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever Ever Ever

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [Teen Wolf - Scott/Allison - we are never ever ever ever getting back together](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1112690#t1112690)

There's a rose on her pillow. A fucking rose on her fucking pillow like an accusation. And that's not fair. None of this is fair. And she wants to crush it in her fist and throw it to the floor, only then she'd just need to clean it up again. And she knows better. She knows it won't change or solve anything.

So she gets a cup of water from the bathroom - the same one she uses to rinse and spit, since she really doesn't give enough fucks to go downstairs and get something taller, more suited to the unbalanced burden of a top-heavy flower. And she grabs the rose. And is stupid. She knows better, but she grabs it carelessly anyway. And now she's gotten nicked on a thorn. Even though she always knows roses have thorns. It makes her hiss, and she sucks on the wound. But it also causes a noise from the closet. Dammit.

Fine, the fucking rose can just stay there on the bed. And the cup can leave a water ring on her nightstand. Because this is not okay. You do not get to hide in the closet from her while also leaving her a fucking romantic gesture - especially when you no longer have the right to be romantic.

So she knows he can hear her breathing and her heartbeat. And she knows he can hear her carpet-softened tread toward her closet, even though she's well trained to walk quietly. So he can damn well hear the closet door rattle open and clatter against the side as she shoves it open and grabs him by the throat.

And, yeah, it's Scott. Because Isaac fucking already knows she prefers irises. But Scott only knows that girls are supposed to like roses. And so Scott gets to be tossed down to the carpet with her knee on his chest and her fingers on his windpipe. And it's Scott who looks like his world is ending and he knows that he's the one who broke it in the first place. And it's Scott's torso that's aching to throw her off but forcing itself to unclench beneath her shin. It's Scott who is letting her win. And it's Scott's breath that is waiting for her permission because he'd give her everything.

And it's her elbow bending. And her fingers opening without her permission. And all she has is one last slap of her hand flat against his shoulder as she insists that they are, "Never ever ever ever getting back together!" Before her lips are pressing tight against his, and her thigh slides sideways to hold his hips tight between them, and her feet curl over and around his thighs keeping him pinned to the ground. It's her tears falling against his lips that she has bloodied because she's the one over him and gravity is bearing his tears to the carpet below. But it's wet and it's desperate and it feels a bit like gravity.

But she's human. And humans build rockets to escape gravity and put footprints on the moon. And she can escape his gravity as well. Soon. Just one minute more.


End file.
